


Behave.

by DuchessKing2021



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bottom Billy Hargrove, Boys Kissing, Dom!Steve, F/F, Food Kink, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, M/M, Mom!Steve, Pool Party, Slight Smut, Teasing, Top Steve Harrington, sub!Billy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-09-24 13:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20359033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuchessKing2021/pseuds/DuchessKing2021
Summary: Billy can sometimes get a little on the meaner and brattier side.Good thing Steve is here to lending a helping hand. Or finger.OrBilly messes with the kids and their superhero momma Steve comes to the rescue, but who really won in the end?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short little teaser to f I want this to be a story or just stay short the way it it, it all depends on how you all respond to it.
> 
> Enjoy!

“STEVE!” multiple voices screeched from the pool in the backyard

Steve rolled his eyes, he felt like his name was the word of the day for these kids every day.  
He sighed and put down the spoon he’s been using for the mac and cheese and hot dogs to go to the backyard. 

Opening the screen door, he was met with the kids either glaring at Billy or pleading at Steve, he could only shake his head, walking all the way over to the edge of the pool to squat down as the kids came closer.

“Steve it was horrible!” Lucas

“I told you it wasn’t a good idea to bring him!” Mike.

“He was being so mean!” Dustin

“And Ridiculously bossy!” Max

“Yeah Mean and ridiculously bossy!” Dustin, again

“Go tame your man!” Lucas and Max going in for the win.

Steve groaned deeply, running a hand down his face before getting up and muttering a low, "Fine.” before he turned towards the lifeguard. 

Billy looked smug and slightly wanting, that explained it all. 

“Dude, be nice to the kids.” He stated simply and popped one hip out with his arms crossed, his “Mom Pose” as it was deemed by the kids and Billy. (The first time the group had ever gotten along on something.)

Billy bit his lip before he spoke, “Nah, Harrington, I think I like the way I treat them just fine, the little shits.” His words had no merth if the way he was looking at Billy meant anything. 

Steve turned to the kids who made a ‘ go on ‘ motion with their hands and he rolled his eyes, turning back, “Let’s not start things right here, let’s just all be calm and /behave/.” Steve spoke sternly, eyes narrowed, he wanted to see how far Billy wanted to take this. 

“No.” Ah, so he wanted to take it that far then. Turning to the kids he spoke loud enough for Will and El to hear, the only two who were never unbothered by Billy, unlike their friends and significant others. “Go play, I’ll talk to him, he won’t bother you anymore tonight. 

“Yes Steve!” They had all chorused like well behaved children. Tch. Yeah right. Steve took a deep breath and brought his focus on the only one who really needed it at the moment. 

Steve walked over to Billy and leaned his head down toward the blonde’s ear, pushing some hair behind it, “I know you know how to behave better than that, don’t you honey?” He whispered to his boyfriend. Billy’s breath had turned heavy, face red and licking his lips in want. Steve adjusted his body so that the kids couldn’t see what he was doing, he cradled the blonde’s face in between his palms, relishing the way his face immediately tilted toward the warmth of Steve’s hands.

“Steve let him have his moment before wrenching his hands in the curly hair, covering his mouth quickly as a whimper escaped the subs pink lips, Steve shushed him almost silently, but not releasing his grip, “I asked you a question, love. Did I not teach you how to behave?” Steve put a finger into Billy’s mouth, lips automatically enclosing around it, the blonde nodded his head, looking down.

Steve tsked and brought his other hand to tilt Billy’s chin up, forcing eye contact. He smiled and brought his finger farther down the blonde’s throat to hear him choke a bit, he brought his finger back out to look at the saliva that coated it and Billy’s mouth. Steve ran a finger across the wet lips, effectively smearing it all around. Steve pulled his hand away to cradle Billy’s face, said blonde’s head already turning to nuzzle the heat having already let go of the curls.

The dom leaned down to kiss along Billy’s chin and a little on his neck, he ignored the ‘ew’s’ coming from the kids that could see him. Steve leaned back up and whispered into Billy’s ear, “Then you better start acting like it, hm? Wouldn’t want to make your punishment any worse.” He slapped Billy on the ass, squeezing the flesh there and patting Billy’s cheek before he walked away to go back to the kids to tell them that everything was fine now before he headed back inside to finish the dinner that he had planned for them all. 

He blew a kiss towards Billy before shutting the screen door.

Billy wouldn’t be messing with the kids anymore tonight, his mind was elsewhere.


	2. Behaving.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation, of the first chapter and more to come if you all really want it.
> 
> Billy just wants some dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I saw the kudos and got a comment or two so here it is! I hope you enjoy!

It was about an hour before Steve let the kids come inside, the macaroni and cheese and hot dogs were already done, he just kept them warm long enough to let the kids play some more and to make sure his surprise was ready.    
  
He looked at the clock, it was about 10:30 and the kids were still hyper, gabbing a mile a minute, letting their voices ring through the house that was now regularly filled with laughter and happiness and love.    
  
Steve looked over the children on the floor eating, they had their towels around them, but they didn’t need it too much since Steve had turned the heat on. Beside him was Billy who Steve hadn’t given a bowl of macaroni to yet, but he did give him 2 hot dogs, they sat on the chairs situated by the kitchen island, cuddling.

Steve had his head on top of Billy’s, twisting a few golden strands around his finger while Billy and him ate, Steve looked down and spoke quietly so the kids didn’t hear, “Have you been behaving? Hm?” It was a simple question, but a heavy one, Billy was slowly dozing from the hand playing in his hair, but it was interrupted when Steve tugged on the strands, “Are we doing this _again_, baby?” He chuckled as he tightened his hold on the strands, Billy’s whimpering and panting was growing heavy as he pawed at Steve’s chest and thigh. 

The way they were situated and where they were, they were on the other side of the island, the kids couldn’t see their bodies other than the upper part of Steve’s body and top of Billy’s head.

Steve looked back down when he felt his boyfriend mouthing at the crotch of his pants, Steve tsk'd and routinely tugged and brushed the curls, another hand was placed on the middle of Billy’s stomach to keep him from thrusting too far up to where he fell off the chair. “Shh shh shh, Baby, you don’t want the kids to hear you? That’s right, now answer the question or I’ll leave you like this, whining and mouthing at my cock like a little _bitch_ in heat.”

Billy’s eyes watered at the mix of pain and pleasure and name-calling, he continued to mouth at Steve for release, “Stevie _please_.” He breathed out.

Steve took his hand out of Billy’s hair, holding the blonde’s hand and kissing the back of it, “Answer the question or I’ll send you into the room for _playtime_.” 

_Playtime_ is what Steve called when he put Billy in one of the guest rooms that he’d made just for them. Laying out all the toys he planned to use and usually left him there all day, he came in to either praise him or degrade him, gave him breaks when he needed it to give him food and drink. 

Playtime didn’t sound bad at the moment, but it wasn’t what Billy wanted right now.He just wanted Steve, wanted him to send the little brats home so they could make out and have sex on all the furniture, trying out every kinky thing they wanted and then just lay down and drink or whatever they wanted, but to was better than sitting here trying to keep himself quiet for a bunch of nosey brats who he couldn’t give less than a crap about. Billy groaned quietly at the feeling of a hand trailing down his naked back and down into his tight red shorts, Billy was feeling better when he felt a finger rub his ass.

Until the sound of whining children rang through the air again. A sound that Billy was about to commit murder for if it didn’t end, he felt Steve’s hand leave his shorts and settle on it’s back. That only made Billy more frustrated, he let out a low growl that pitched into a whine when Steve grabbed a fist full of hair and  _ yanked _ , it shut Billy up a bit, shoving his face into Steve’s stomach to quiet his groans when one of the half pints shoved themselves onto one of the seats on the other side of the counter.

“Steve! Can we have more mac and cheese? Pleeease?” It was Dustin, who always flashed Steve his little sparkling eyes and a wide smile that always made Steve bend over backwards and go into Mom mode.

This time was no different.

Billy felt it when Steve’s hand left his back and lifted his boyfriends body up to where he was sitting up by himself. 

“Sure Dust, just give me one sec okay?” The blonde sighed with annoyance since this was probably how the whole night was gonna go agai- 

“Actually, Dustin, could you tell everyone to come in for a few seconds to take home? Billy and I have a project due and we really need to get started on.” Steve said it so calmly and motherly that Billy almost did a double take.

There was no way. Steve  _ never _ said no to Dustin and everyone knew that.

“Awww, but _Steve_! We wanted to have a sleepover here! Please?” Dustin begged and was using his eyes to plead to the highest degree and Billy was almost tempted to turn to Steve to see how he reacted.

“Sorry, dude, schoolwork is more important,” There was no way. It’d take a miracle for him to say no. “Come one and get your mac so that you can all get home.” Steve smiled at the two and turned back to the pot to fill up the containers for the kids.

Dustin pouted and groaned, turning back to go tell his friends the news. Billy watched as they got up and gathered their things and by a greater miracle, he heard a few different toned honks outside. 

Well. Hallelujah. 

Steve came from behind him, placing 6 identical containers on the other side of the island, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Billy could feel the warmth of his lips lingering there. One by one, each kid came up to grab their containers, saying thanks to Steve and heading out to go home in their parents car, or in Max’s case, El’s. 

When the last kid was gone and Steve did his happy-go-lucky babysitter wave and his usual, “Oh, no problem, it was my pleasure! They can come back whenever they want! Have a safe night!”

Then the door closed.

The sound of Steve’s socked feet going across hardwood floor, going around Billy to take care of the food to make lunch for the week. Steve had the tendency to make too much. He also noticed him make a new bowl of mac and cheese and set it aside. They sat in silence, waiting for Steve to finish. Billy knew better than to rush him for sexual needs, he would be stuck in playtime for days.

“Go sit on the couch, baby.”

Billy turned to Steve with pleading eyes, “But-”

“_Now_, William.” Steve sounded more stern this time and Billy didn’t want to make it worse. He needed some dick okay?

“Okay, but I’m putting on Prom Night.” Billy said as he walked out to the couch, grabbing one of the many blankets on the floor, covering himself after putting on the movie.

It was about 5 more minutes until Steve came around the corner with two bowls of mac and cheese and a hidden object in a towel. He put the object and one bowl on the table and the other on one of his legs.   
  
“Are of those bowls for me, _sugar_?” Billy flirted and looked up to stare into Steve’s brown eyes. 

“Only if you let me feed you, _honey_,” Steve flirted back and situated Billy’s head back on his thighs where he was before the kids left. 

Billy hummed and open his mouth, closing his eyes, waiting for the spoon to reach his lips. When it did, he moaned appreciatively, swallowing and grinning at Steve, “You’re the best, sweetheart.” Billy spoke sweetly, turning onto his stomach to lay his cheek more comfortably. 

They sat in silence, watching the movie and cuddling as Steve spooned Billy the cheesy pasta. 

Then Billy felt it, the trail of the other hand down his red underwear, tugging it down enough to show his hole, settling under the bottom part of his ass. 

Fucking, _finally_. It only took him almost the whole day.

Billy sighed deeply, closing his eyes to relish the feeling of foreplay that usually occur. Then he felt the coldness on his ass. This was new. “_Stevie, baby wait a min- ah hmm_,” Billy’s mouth was stuffed with two fingers before he could get the chance to whine. 

“Hush and watch the movie, Bills.” Steve wasn’t even looking at him, focused on pushing the cold glass plug into his ass. Patting it when it was snugged inside, making Billy groan in pleasure, the heat coiled inside his core and the coldness of the frozen plug rivaled each other and made Billy feel a whirlwind of pleasure. 

“You like that baby? Hm?” Steve’s voice sounded like silk to Billy, his hand was clenching to Steve’s thighs, he could feel every drag of the plug against his rim.

“Steve, please, lemme cum._ Pleasepleaseplease_” Billy begged and dry humped the couch, his cock was bright red and has been needing to cum since the scene at the pool. He got hot and bothered when Steve took control, made him feel _good_ when he can be more submissive and _let go_,to just _forget_ that he’s not some tough guy all the time.    
  


He could trust Steve to take care of him.

Like when he made Billy feel his like he could orgasm for hours.

First he heard it. Then he felt it. 

“**_Ah_**! Steve, _SteveSteveSteve_, turn it off ‘m gonna cum, _ple_\- _mmm_.” Billy pleaded, twisting and turning in Steve’s hold to find release, scrambling and scratching at Steve’s arms, chest, legs, whatever was in reach. Steve, spooned a mouthful of mac and cheese in his mouth, keeping his mouth shut and his legs wide open. 

“Focus on eating your food, Billy, I’ll take care of you.” Steve cooed, pressing the plug in deeper until the full thing was in his ass. He felt so  _ stretched _ around it, they hadn’t had sex in a few weeks, leaving Billy tight and waiting as per Steve’s request, and  _ damn _ was it worth it.

“Steve, baby you gotta- _Ah_ _AH_! G-Gotta stop holding out on me with- _shitshitshit_\- with this kinky stuff. We could make it more exciting, huh? Mmmf!” Steve put another spoonful into his mouth, sliding the vibration setting from low to high randomly, making Billy’s thighs _tremble._

Steve placed the hand that was on the now melting plug was placed it on his chest, pressing down to stop him from arching his back and finding the pleasure he needed so bad.

“_Ah Ahnn, haah, Steve c’mon, I need more, gimmie more, pleasepleaseplease, I’ll be good, I’ll be so good, just lemme cum, please, Steve, Please_” He begged, the words rolling off his tongue like a rehearsed prayer. He felt so wound up and just wanted to let go. Wanted to be dicked down. Now.

Steve changed to the highest setting of the vibrator, watching Billy arch his back and scramble for purchase, Steve took a sip of his beer and let the TV illuminate them as he stared at the movie. Billy’s _screaming_, _gasping_, moans took over the home. It echoed and fed right back into his ears and made him blush down to his chest at the way he made his submissive feel.

Billy was now babbling and begging, only pausing when Steve stuffed his mouth with mac and cheese or if Steve switched up the settings and [ressed on his stomach, making the pressure to cum almost impossible. 

“Still don’t want to behave?” Steve asked.

Billy only screamed in pleasure as a response, his mind was elsewhere. 

Steve chuckled and rubbed his chest appreciatively, taking a sip of beer and laying back as his boyfriend writhed in pleasure. 

“Guess we’ll have to keep trying then, huh baby?” Steve taunted and dragged a finger up Billy’s red cock, swiping up the pre cum that was there. Billy whined in response. 

Steve hushed him, “Behave, baby.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this good? If so, I'll continue the scene
> 
> Please leave kudos, comments and bookmark if you'd like!
> 
> Have a wonderful day or night!


	3. Chapter 3

Not a chapter yet, but I did want to ask if ya'll wanted me to either continue the scene or make one based off of the responses you all give? Lemme know!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! If you think I should add another chapter or a small sequel to this work please let me know and I would be happy to do so! 
> 
> Please leave Kudos and subscribe! Comments and constructive criticism is always welcomed!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
